


Roommates

by whatadudeman



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Feels, Fluff, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatadudeman/pseuds/whatadudeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short au roommates drabble featuring drunk Zayn as the best Zayn and Louis’ ass- er, I mean sass. </p><p>Or the one where Harry is at first oblivious and it takes some prying from Louis to make him open his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely fictional work originally posted to Tumblr.

Louis knocks lightly on Harry’s bedroom door. Harry sits up in his bed, knowing this was coming. “Come in,” he says. 

Louis opens the door and the light of the hallway reveals that he has Zayn with him, and one more person Harry doesn’t recognize in the dim light. 

"Sorry, were you asleep?" Louis asks. 

Harry shakes his head. “No, its alright.” 

Zayn, who was leaning against Louis and had his head on Louis’ shoulder, eyes closed- perks up. He immediately tosses off his jacket and gets into bed with Harry. 

"You’re jeans," Harry reminds him. 

"Oh," Zayn says, before tugging them off. 

"Whose this?" Harry asks Louis, looking to the other boy. 

"This is Niall," Louis tells him. "We met him at the party tonight. He knew Liam in grade school." 

"Nice to meet you," Harry tells Niall. "I’m Harry." 

Niall nods, “Nice to meet you too.” 

"Okay, Louis and Niall can go now," Zayn says, eyeing them from under the covers. 

Harry looks to Louis and they share a smile. Zayn is always like this when he’s drunk, needy and a bit demanding of time alone with Harry. 

Louis nods, “Alright, see you in the morning,” he tells them before shutting the door. 

It’s dark in the room but Harry can still see Zayn’s face as he flips over to face him. “How was the party?” Harry asks. 

Zayn shrugs against the pillow. “Fine,” he says. “I wish you could have come.” 

Harry nods. He wishes too. But his manager had him closing the bakery that night, so there really wasn’t much chance. 

Zayn snuggles up to him and hugs around Harry’s middle. “Missed you,” he sighs against him. 

Harry smiles. “Missed you too,” he says as he lets a hand rest on Zayn’s hip. 

-

The next morning Harry wakes first. Zayn is on the other side of the bed now, facing away from him. He gets up and goes to the bath before Zayn can wake up. He washes up and heads out to the living room to find everyone. Liam and Niall are sitting together, watching some re run. Louis is in the kitchen, making breakfast. 

"Morning," Liam tells him. "Did you meet Niall?" 

Harry nods. “Last night,” he says. “when Louis was dropping off Zayn.” 

"Zayn still insists on that?" Liam asks. 

Harry nods with a smile. 

It was something that started when they had all moved in together their sophomore year of college. Zayn, when he was drunk or sick- sometimes both, always came looking for Harry. Louis says its Harry’s fault, for taking care of him once, but Harry doesn’t mind. 

Liam looks to Niall. “Zayn is a really needy drunk,” he explains, “he always wants to share Harry’s bed with him.” 

"Oh," Niall says. "I just figured they were together." 

Harry smiles and so does Liam. Everyone thinks that when they first meet Zayn and Harry. 

"Is he still asleep?" Liam asks Harry. 

Harry nods before going into the kitchen. 

"Hey," Louis smiles. 

Harry gives him a smile back. “And how was your night, Lou?” he asks. 

Louis shrugs. “The usual. El was at the party and she was flirting with some guy to make me jealous. He was not even cute, and I would know if he was.” 

Harry laughs as he takes a piece of toast from one of the plates Louis has set out. “What did he look like?” 

"Ugly," Louis answers. "Need I say more?" 

Harry laughs again and shakes his head. “No, I think that’s enough.” 

"What about Zayn?" Louis asks. 

"He’s still asleep," Harry says. 

"Wanna wake him up?" Louis asks. 

"No way, you know how he gets in the mornings- especially if he has to get up before noon." 

Louis laughs, “True.” 

"Are you talking about me?" 

Louis and Harry turn to find Zayn in the doorway to the kitchen, rubbing at his sleepy eyes. 

"Yeah we were," Harry laughs. "You’re up earlier than usual." 

"You left me," Zayn frowns. 

Harry is a bit confused for a moment, not really understanding and wondering if Zayn is still slightly intoxicated. Louis understands quickly however, and smiles. “I think drunken Zayn is my favorite Zayn,” he jokes. 

Louis calls the other boys into the kitchen now, setting out the plates for them. Niall comes into the kitchen to find Zayn tucked under Harry’s arm as he leans against the counter. He notices the way Zayn’s eyes are closed and he’s literally sniffing Harry’s shirt. Niall thinks that these two have the weirdest relationship of all of Liam’s friends. 

They all sit down together and Niall thinks it must be nice to live with all your closest friends like this. 

"Pass the syrup, Harry," Liam says. 

Harry hands it to him and goes back to his pancakes. “What ever happened to Sophia?” 

Liam shakes his head. “I told you, she wasn’t into me.” 

"Gasp, a girl who isn’t into you," Louis jokes. 

"Shut up," Liam tells him. "Either way we haven’t talked in weeks," he tells Harry. 

Harry nods. Zayn pipes up then, “Does anyone remember anything from last night?” 

"You mean anything you did?" Louis asks him. 

Zayn nods. 

"You were playing beer pong the last I saw you," Louis comments. 

"And taking shots when I saw you," Liam adds with a smirk. "Headache much?" he asks. 

"Actually, no." 

Harry furrows his brow. “Really?” 

Zayn nods. 

"Then you’re still drunk," Louis says. "because I was literally carrying you to Harry’s room. Ask Niall- he helped." 

Zayn laughs, “I’m not still drunk, Lou. I feel fine.” 

"Then maybe its all that time you spent with Harry." 

This is the first time Niall has contributed to the conversation and the boys look at him with wide eyes. 

"Sorry, I didn’t mean to-" Niall stammers. 

"I like him," Zayn tells Liam with a smile. 

Niall relaxes and his blush fades. 

"Don’t worry about it Niall, if you can joke with us you’re definitely gonna fit in right away," Louis tells him. 

Niall nods and smiles. 

-

The next time Niall sees Zayn is at the library on campus. He’s got a book in one hand and his phone in the other. Niall goes over to say hey. 

"Oh Niall- whats up?" Zayn asks him. 

"Not much, just saw you hanging out so I thought I’d say hey." 

Zayn nods, “Cool. Hey, you wouldn’t be going to the apartment soon, would you?” 

"Yeah, Liam invited me over." 

Zayn sighs. “Great,” he says. “I need a ride and no one is answering their phones.” 

"Sure, no problem." 

Zayn and Niall head out to the parking lot. Niall thinks that Zayn is really quite attractive. He’s got all these great facial features and just a bit a stubble today. 

"So you know Liam from grade school?" Zayn asks when they’re in the the car. 

Niall pulls out of the parking space. “Yeah, it was weird running into him at school like this.” 

Zayn laughs, “Yeah, of course. I bet he’s nearly about the same though.” 

Niall nods, “Actually- yeah.” 

He and Zayn have some light conversation and its a really nice drive, Niall thinks. He also thinks that if he had more courage he would ask Zayn out. But then again he doesn’t really know what’s going on with Zayn and Harry. He wants to ask about that too, but once again doesn’t have the courage. 

They get upstairs and Zayn lets them in. He sets his bag down on the chair and looks to Liam. “Why don’t you answer your phone?” 

Liam furrows his brow. “Oh shit, where is my phone?” 

Zayn sighs before looking to Louis. “You too,” he says. 

"Sorry mate, mines charging in my room." 

Zayn rolls his eyes. “Where’s Harry?” 

"He’s been in his room for a while, working on something," Liam says. "But thanks for bringing Niall by." 

"Niall brought me cause none of you jerks would answer your stupid phones," Zayn replies before going to look for Harry. But he’s not really mad, he just likes to give them a hard time.

Zayn knocks on Harry’s door and waits for an answer. Harry doesn’t answer and he frowns. He opens the door anyway. He takes a step inside and closes the door behind him. He sees that Harry is in a little ball under his covers. “Harry,” he whispers, taking a seat on the bed. Zayn lightly pulls back the covers. Harry’s face is flushed and his hair is sticking to his forehead. Zayn thinks that he might boil under all these blankets. 

Harry opens his eyes slowly. He hums. 

"Hey," Zayn smiles softly. "You okay under there?" 

Harry pushes some of the covers back. “Actually, no.” He wipes at his brow and grimaces at all the sweat that stays on the back of his arm. “Sorry- I was supposed to pick you up.” His voice is full of sleep. 

Zayn shakes his head. “Its alright. 

"How did you get back?" 

"I ran into Niall on his way here." 

Harry nods and flips so he’s lying on his back. He reaches a hand out that absentmindedly finds the small of Zayn’s back and rests there. 

"How long have you been asleep?" Zayn asks him. 

"I don’t know," Harry says. "I was exhausted after class and just passed out." 

"Are you getting sick?"

Harry shakes his head, “I don’t think so.” He fingers strum at Zayn’s back. Zayn feels the pressure of Harry’s hand and leans into it a bit. He thinks that Harry looks beautiful right now. His cheeks are rosy and his hair is pushed back, letting his pretty eyes take center stage. 

"You look so pretty when you wake up," Zayn tells him. 

Harry laughs, “I am not pretty when I wake up. I’m disgusting. You’re pretty.” 

Zayn shakes his head with a fond smile on his face. Harry pokes at his side. Zayn twitches, being ticklish there and everywhere. Harry does it again before Zayn can retaliate. Soon they’re both laughing and squirming around. 

"Come here," Harry says before taking Zayn’s arm and pulling him down to the bed. Zayn finds himself tucked under Harry’s arm and sighs, feeling the warmth as Harry hugs him. 

"You smell like sweat," Zayn grins up at him. 

"Shut it," Harry jokes. "You love it." 

Meanwhile, Niall wonders where Zayn has gone. He’s been gone for nearly thirty minutes and on the car ride he had said he wanted to watch the game with them. He knows that Zayn went into Harry’s room and that Harry was busy, so why isn’t he back yet?

"Where did Zayn go?" he asks. 

Louis looks up from his now fully charged phone. “I think to check on Harry.” 

"He’s missing the game," Niall says in an attempt to say ‘hey, its been like thirty minutes- how long does it take to check on someone’ discreetly. 

Louis just shrugs. Niall wishes he cared more but realizes that maybe he doesn’t get it. Maybe Zayn and Harry are always disappearing like this, maybe its a thing. 

Back in Harry’s room Zayn and Harry are still cuddled up, their heartbeats now in synch. Zayn reaches out a hand and traces the tattoos on Harry’s arm. He thinks that he could never get over Harry’s skin and its beauty. 

"We should really be doing something productive, huh? Like all that homework I haven’t done." 

Zayn is quick to shake his head at Harry’s question. “This is a better use of time,” he smiles, titling his head to look up at Harry. 

Their eyes meet and Harry looks to Zayn’s lips. So pretty. He sees Zayn looking to his lips too. He leans forward just a bit, wanting to kiss him. Zayn adjusts a bit too, nearly closing the space between them. 

"Harry, Zayn?" 

They stop, both with wide eyes, quickly pull away from each other, and sit up. 

"Who is it?" Harry asks. 

"Liam." 

"What do you need?" Harry asks, looking nervously to Zayn. Zayn looks away. 

"Just wanted to see if you were up for dinner at that new stir fry place." 

"Yeah, sure." 

Harry’s hears the sounds of Liam’s footsteps as they walk away. He looks back to Zayn. 

"Just caught up in the moment, huh?" Zayn is quick to say. 

Harry is a bit disappointed by that. “Yeah, caught up in the moment,” he agrees with a short laugh. 

-

They go out for dinner, Niall tagging along. Harry begins to think Niall might have a thing for Liam, with all that time they’ve been spending together. He thinks its cute. 

"I don’t know about you guys, but this is my new favorite place," Louis says with his mouth full. 

Zayn grimaces and hands him a napkin. 

"Yeah, its pretty good," Harry adds before taking a sip of his Coke. 

Liam mentions something about the game to Niall and Louis begins to argue with them because his team lost. Harry looks to Zayn who rolls his eyes. 

"Want a bite?" Zayn offers, using his chopsticks to point down to his sushi plate. 

Harry bites his lip. “I don’t know- I tried it that one time you brought it home.” 

"It’s a different roll, promise," Zayn says, knowing Harry didn’t like it.

Harry shrugs, “Alright. But let me use the chopsticks so I look authentic.” 

Zayn laughs and hands them over. Harry tries to grip them and grab a piece of sushi like Zayn does. Zayn is grinning ear to ear at this display. 

Niall notices them and begins to ignore Liam and Louis as he watches. He wonders how these two can so easily just forget the rest of the world is around them. Its the way they look at each other and laugh, like they’re the only people for miles. 

Harry frowns as his piece falls back to the plate. “I stink,” he complains. 

"Yeah you do," Zayn teases. "Here." He picks up a piece and holds it out for Harry. Harry takes it into his mouth and Zayn watches him as he chews it a bit, waiting. "So?" 

"You know, that’s actually pretty good." 

Zayn smiles. “I knew you would like this one better.” 

"So, your gonna share right?" Harry asks with a smile. 

It’s time to go and the other boys are already waiting outside as Niall and Harry make a trip to the bathroom. “Niall,” Harry says. “I’ve been meaning to ask you something.” 

Niall nods. 

"Do you have a thing for Liam?" Harry asks with a smile. 

"Liam?" Niall asks, nearly shocked. 

Harry furrows his brow. “Sorry, its just that you’ve been spending so much time at our place- which isn’t a bad thing by the way. I just figured you wanted to get to know him a bit better.” 

"No, not Liam," Niall says. "Zayn, actually." 

Zayn? Harry doesn’t say anything a minute. “Zayn, really?” 

Niall nods. “Yeah- that’s okay, isn’t it?” 

Harry is quick to nod. “Oh yeah, that’s great.” 

They walk out to the meet the others and Harry can’t help but feel like it’s not great. Why Zayn of all people? Harry looks to Zayn as they get into the back of Louis’ car. Could Zayn be interested in Niall too? 

"You alright?" Zayn asks him with a smile. 

"Yeah," Harry says quickly. 

Zayn wraps an arm around Harry’s back as Liam tells some ridiculous story about one of his professors. 

They get back to the apartment and everyone immediately rushes to the couch, food comas all around. Zayn goes to the kitchen to put away his leftovers and Harry follows him. Zayn smiles at him before he turns to leave the kitchen. Harry is quick to grab his wrist. Zayn stops, turning to furrow his brow. “What’s up?” Zayn knows that Harry is usually more verbal. If he has to use actions, it means he doesn’t really know how to go about saying what he needs to. 

"What do you think of Niall?" Harry asks him quietly. 

Zayn steps closer to hear better, extending his fingers so he can softly touch the hand Harry still has on him. “I think he’s cool,” Zayn says. “Why?” 

"Cool?" Harry asks, brow still tight. 

Zayn nods. Harry doesn’t say anything. 

"I think he’s probably got a thing for Liam," Zayn adds to break the silence. 

Harry looks up, happier. “You think?” 

Zayn nods with a smile. “Yeah,” he says. 

Harry smiles too. If Zayn thinks Niall wants Liam, Zayn doesn’t want Niall. That makes Harry really happy. 

Niall joins them in the kitchen then. He notices immediately how they’re sort of holding hands and standing so close to one another. He wonders why Harry told him it was okay for him to have a thing for Zayn. Obviously, its not- not if Harry is still going to act this way with him. Is this why Zayn is single? Because whoever wants him has to compete with the constant presence of Harry and the way Zayn looks at him? 

"Sorry to interrupt," Niall says. 

"No, its okay," Harry says. He takes a step back and let’s go of Zayn. 

Niall goes into the fridge and pulls some beers out before heading back to the living area. 

Zayn smiles at Harry before leaving too. 

-

A few days later Harry goes out for lunch with Louis. Louis tells him they’re trying a new place that just opened up. But Harry knows as soon as they get there why they are actually there- Eleanor, behind the counter. 

"Lou," Harry warns him. 

"I just wanted to try the pasta," Louis says. 

"I don’t think this is about pasta," Harry tells him. 

"That’s your opinion." 

The hostess leads them over to a table and they sit down. “Your server will be with you in a moment.” 

Louis pretends to look at the menu as Harry looks at him. Harry really can’t believe how far Louis is willing to go for this girl. 

Eleanor walks over to their table, looking nearly mortified. 

"What are you doing here?" she asks. 

"New place with pasta. We all know I love pasta," Louis jokes. 

El rolls her eyes. “Hi Harry,” she says. 

"Hey." Harry gives her a soft smile, knowing how she feels when dealing with Louis. 

"So what do you want?" she asks. 

"I’ll have the Alfredo," Louis says. "And also, can we have dinner this Friday night?" 

Eleanor looks up from her pad of paper and sighs. “Louis, no.” 

"Please El," he pleads. "I miss you so much." 

El looks to Harry. Harry nods, “Its true.” 

"You came here just to ask me out?" she asks him. 

Louis nods. “Dedication, right?” 

She rolls her eyes. “Harry, what are you having?”

"Uh, fettuccine." 

She nods and leaves the table. 

"It was worth a shot, right?" Louis asks. 

Harry frowns. “Sorry, man.” 

Louis sighs and looks down to the table. “Anyway, how’s everything with you?” 

"Everything’s fine," Harry says. He wonders whether or not to tell him about Niall. 

"How’s Zayn?" 

Harry wonders why everyone does that. Every his friends who don’t live with them- first they ask about him and then about Zayn. 

"Zayn’s fine," he says. 

Louis nods. 

"Everyone always asks me about Zayn," Harry laughs. 

Louis shrugs. “You know better than we do.” 

"What do you mean?" 

Louis smirks. “Come on Harry. The private talks, the disappearing for a few hours at a time, the looks you give each other,” he says. 

Harry bites his lip. “Is that bad?” 

Louis shakes his head. “No, its not bad. I would just consider it a little bit more than friendly.” 

Harry furrows his brow. “I have to tell you something about Niall.” 

Louis nods. 

"At dinner the other night he told me he had a thing for Zayn," Harry tells him. 

"For Zayn?" Louis asks. "Why would he tell you that?" 

"Because I asked him if he had a thing for Liam." 

Louis nods before a small smile finds his lips. “And how did that make you feel?” 

Harry blushes a bit. “What do you mean?” 

"You know what I mean." 

"Okay," Harry sighs. "it was a little annoying. It’s not that I don’t like Niall- but I don’t want him to have a thing for Zayn. I mean, what if Zayn had a thing for him?" 

Louis nods. “Then Zayn wouldn’t spend so much time with you.” 

Harry nods too. 

"Look Harry," Louis begins. "I don’t think Zayn has a thing for Niall." 

"That’s good," Harry says. 

"I think Zayn has a thing for you." 

Harry nods. 

"You know that, don’t you?" Louis asks. "I mean- you’re not blind." 

Harry smiles a bit. “I think I do know that. But I’m afraid of what might happen if maybe one day something happened and we couldn’t be friends anymore.” 

"What do you and Zayn do when you’re alone at night?" 

Harry blushes, “What do you mean?” 

"You know what I mean." 

"We just hug, and things like that. It’s innocent." 

"No, Harry- that’s not innocent. Liam is my best friend but you don’t see me cuddling with him at night." 

Harry nods, he thinks he gets it now. “So Zayn isn’t really my friend?” 

Louis shakes his head. 

Harry smiles a bit. “We almost kissed the other day.”

Louis raises a brow. “What happened?” 

"Liam happened." 

"That idiot," Louis laughs. 

Harry laughs too. 

-

Later that night Harry finds Zayn in his room. He’s sitting on his bed with a book in his lap. Harry knocks on the doorframe lightly. Zayn perks up when he sees him. 

"Come in," he smiles. 

Harry does and takes a seat by him. “Chemistry?” 

Zayn nods. “It’s gonna end up killing me.” 

Harry laughs. “You’ll be okay.” 

"So whats up?" Zayn asks him, putting the book aside. 

"Eleanor agreed to go on a date with Louis today," Harry tells him. 

Zayn’s eyes get wide at that. “Wow,” he says. 

"Yeah, wow." 

"Speaking of dates on Friday night," Zayn says. "Niall asked me to go out with him." 

Harry furrows his brow. “What did you say?” 

"I haven’t answered yet, actually." 

Harry wonders if Zayn was waiting so he could ask him what to do. “Why not?” he asks. 

"I guess I just wanted to think about it, you know," Zayn says nervously. 

Harry nods. 

"Do you think I should go?" Zayn asks. But what he really means is ‘I want you to tell me not to’. 

"If you want to, yeah." 

Zayn bites his lip. “Wouldn’t that be a bit weird though?” 

"Why?" 

"I thought he liked Liam?" 

Harry shrugs. “Are you gonna go?” 

"Should I?" Zayn asks again. 

Harry swallows hard. He wants to tell him no but he feels like he can’t. “Zayn, I think you should go if you think it’s something you want to do. Niall seems nice.” 

Zayn looks away. Niall seems nice? He wishes Harry would say something else, tell him not to go because he would rather take him out. Anything. 

"You’re right," Zayn says. "I guess I’ll text him back and let him know." 

Harry nods and leaves the room. 

That night he lays in his bed alone, looking to the empty pillow next to him. He wishes Zayn was there. He wishes he had had the courage to tell him not to go out with Niall. 

-

It comes to be Friday night and its seems like everyone has a date but Harry. He watches his friends get ready to go out as he sits in his PJs. 

"Harry," Zayn says. 

Harry looks up from his spot on the couch. 

"Do I look alright?" Zayn asks him. 

Harry looks him up and down sadly. Zayn’s wearing a nice plaid shirt and his best black skinny jeans. He looks great, he always does. 

"You always look great," Harry tells him. 

Zayn smiles at him, still wishing that he might say something. “Thanks, Harry.” 

"Wait, where are you going?" Louis asks. 

Zayn turns to him. “Out with Niall.” 

"With Niall?" Louis asks. 

He looks to Harry on the couch and thinks there is something very wrong with this picture. Zayn is supposed to be going out or staying in with Harry. 

Zayn nods. 

"Um, are you sure?" Louis asks, looking back to Harry. 

Zayn wonders how everyone else can see what Harry can’t. ”Yeah, do you think its a bad idea?” he asks. 

Harry, still on the couch, quickly shakes his head at Louis. 

"Uh, no. Sounds great," Louis says. 

Zayn frowns and goes back to his room. 

"What are you doing?" Louis nearly hisses at Harry when Zayn is gone. 

"I just couldn’t get the courage to tell him. And now Niall.." 

"Are you going to let Niall take him away from you?" Louis asks. "Zayn is yours Harry, he always has been." 

Harry frowns. He sits on the couch as his friends leave. He notices how Niall doesn’t even come to the door to pick Zayn up, instead texting him that he was parked out front. Harry would’ve brought him flowers. Oh, who is he kidding? Harry can’t even tell Zayn how he really feels. 

He goes to his room and tries to sit at his desk and do some homework. He can’t focus on the work in front of him though. His mind keeps thinking back to Zayn and if he’s really happy. He can’t help but think that Niall knows nothing about Zayn. He doesn’t know anything about Zayn’s family, what he likes, what he loves- nothing. Harry knows all those things. His mind wanders back to what Louis said. Is he going to idly sit by and watch Niall get Zayn? He shouldn’t do that- he can’t.

So Harry goes to his closet and grabs something to wear. It’s a shirt of Zayn’s that he first pulls out, a white v neck. He doesn’t care at that point, just throwing it and some jeans on. He knows that Zayn and Niall are at that new pasta place and drives over there as fast as he can. 

He sees them, sitting a booth near the back. He feels horrible to do this, but what choice does he have? He can’t loose Zayn. 

So he goes to their table. When Zayn sees him he sits up a bit. “Harry?” 

"Hey," Harry says quickly. "Um, I’m sorry," he stutters. "I just don’t think this is right." 

"You’re kind of making a scene," Niall tells him. 

Harry looks around to the people staring at him. He decides he doesn’t care. “Zayn, I should’ve said something before. I don’t think you should go out with Niall.” 

Zayn waits. 

"Do you really want to be out with him right now?" Harry asks. "I don’t think you do. I think you’d rather be with me and I hope I’m right about that." 

Zayn looks to Niall. 

"Harry, sit down." 

Harry listens to Niall and takes a seat next to Zayn. “I’m sorry Niall,” he tries to say. 

Niall waves his apology away. “Harry, this is a set up.” 

Harry furrows his brow, looking from Niall to Zayn. 

"It wasn’t even supposed to get this far," Niall explains. "Zayn was supposed to tell you about the date and you were supposed to tell him the truth then." 

"So this isn’t a date?" Harry asks, looking to Zayn. 

Zayn shakes his head. “No, it’s not. We’re just eating dinner because you told me to go on this ‘date’. I really just wanted you to tell me how you really felt.” 

Harry blushes. “I should’ve told you earlier,” he sighs. “I’m sorry.” 

Zayn puts a hand on his knee. “No, I should’ve told you earlier. This whole plan was a little extreme, but I thought you were never going to say something. It was Louis’ idea.” 

"Louis?" Harry asks. "I should’ve known." 

Zayn and Niall laugh. 

"Well, you’re here," Zayn says. "stay and eat with us." 

"Or I can go?" Niall offers. 

"No, Niall. Please, stay," Harry asks. 

Niall nods and flags down the waitress for Harry. 

After dinner they head back to the apartment where they meet up with Liam and Louis. 

"I can’t believe you did that to me," is the first thing Harry tells him. 

Louis pats him on the shoulder. “Sorry mate, it had to be done.” 

"How was your date?" Harry asks him. 

"I think its irreconcilable differences this time lads," he sighs. 

They all frown. ”Sorry Lou,” Liam says. 

"Yeah, it wasn’t meant to be." 

Zayn looks to Harry as he sits next to him. He smiles even though Harry isn’t looking, because Harry makes him happy. They haven’t talked about what tonight really means, but he knows they will soon. He reaches over and takes Harry’s hand into his own. Harry looks to him and gives him the greatest smile ever. 

"Well," Liam says. "I got stood up." 

Louis furrows his brow. “Who in their right mind would stand you up?” 

"Sophia," he says. 

They’re all a bit confused, they thought Liam was done with her. 

"Yeah," he explains, "turns out giving it on more shot just wasn’t in the cards." 

"Sorry," Harry tells him. 

Liam nods. “I am, however, glad that Louis and Niall’s little plan worked out.” 

Harry blushes as Zayn gives his hand a squeeze. 

"Harry," Liam says. "I would consider it a bit of bullying, but I’m glad they forced it out of you. How long now has Zayn been into you?" He laughs. 

"Really weird actually going to dinner with Zayn," Niall laughs now. "We didn’t think he would tell him to go on the date!" 

"It wasn’t that he told me to go, he just didn’t tell me not to," Zayn tells them. 

"What were you thinking?" Louis asks Harry. 

"I wasn’t," Harry says. "I was being an idiot because I’ve probably been into Zayn just as long as he’s been into me." 

"Good," Zayn laughs. 

The boys laugh too, all with fond smiles, proud of their friends. 

"Well, I’m calling it a night," Louis tells him. With a quick wave he goes to his room. 

Niall nods. “Me too, I gotta get back home before the traffic picks up.” 

They say goodbye to Niall and Liam gets up to walk him out. Harry and Zayn look to each other when everyone is gone. 

Zayn smiles, “Well,” he says. “your bed or mine?” 

Harry grins, “Mine.” 

Zayn gets up and pulls Harry off the couch with him. They go into Harry’s room, shutting the door behind them. Harry starts to undo his belt before he remembers. “Zayn, we should talk about all of this,” he offers. 

Zayn goes over to him and takes Harry’s face in his hands. He kisses him. Harry’s hands find Zayn’s hips and rest there. He thinks that Zayn tastes like heaven. 

"Any questions?" Zayn asks when he pulls away. 

Harry can’t stop smiling, “No,” he says. 

They get undressed and get into bed like they have so many times before. It’s a bit different this time, Harry knows, but he likes it. He likes that they can be open with each other like this. Zayn snuggles up to him and runs his hands through Harry’s curls. 

"What would you have done if I was really on a date with Niall?" Zayn asks him. 

Harry laughs. “I don’t know, to be honest. I didn’t really have a plan barging in their like that. I just knew that I couldn’t let you be with someone else.” 

Zayn smiles against him and leaves a soft kiss on Harry’s side. “I’m glad you came.” 

Harry runs his hand down the vertebrae in Zayn’s spine. “Me too, Zayn.” 

-

The following weeks make Harry the happiest he’s ever been. He and Zayn are better than ever, he has the best friends, and things are just going great for him. And it’s nearly spring, which means its almost summer- and who doesn’t love summer?

He comes home from class one afternoon to find the apartment empty. Everyone is either still at class or busy with other things. He thinks the peace and quiet is kind of nice. Just as he’s made himself a cup of tea theres a knock at the door. He opens it to find Niall. 

"Hey man," he smiles at him. 

Niall tries to smile but it sort of fails. “Hey.” 

"What’s wrong?" Harry asks as he gestures for him to come in. 

"Roommate issues," Niall says. "They’re constantly fighting and yelling at each other." 

Harry frowns. “You can hang out here.” 

"I wish I could always hang out here," Niall says. 

Harry nods as Niall gets out his books and starts doing some homework on the coffee table. He thinks that having Niall around wouldn’t be so bad. He spends a lot of time with them anyway. 

Zayn comes home then, nearly tacking Harry with hugs and kisses. “I missed you,” he smiles into Harry’s neck as they’re hugging. “your smile and your eyes, and your stupid face,” he teases playfully. 

Harry laughs, holding onto Zayn with one hand so as not to spill the cup of tea he’s holding. “Nice to see you too, love.” 

Zayn takes a step back to see Niall on the couch. “Oh hey Niall,” he says. “Sorry, I didn’t see you there.”

"It’s alright," Niall says. 

Harry gestures for Zayn to come into the kitchen with him. Zayn drops his bag on the open couch and does so. 

"Wanna cup of tea?" Harry asks him. "Water’s still hot." 

Zayn nods, “Sure.” 

"Niall’s having issues with his roommates," Harry tells him quietly. 

Zayn furrows his brow, “That stinks.”

Harry nods. “I was thinking, why don’t you give him your room?” 

"My room?" Zayn asks. 

Harry shrugs. “You spend all your time in my room anyway, right?” 

Zayn blushes a bit a that. “You’re right,” he says. “Are you complaining?” he jokes. 

"Of course not," Harry smiles. "I like having you in my bed." 

Zayn raises a brow as he takes a sip of his tea. “That sounds a bit dirtier than it was meant to be.” 

"Actually," Harry corrects him, "it sounds just as dirty as it was meant to be," a small smirk playing on his lips. 

A few days later Harry asks the boys if they can all gather up in the living room. He knows Zayn is out with his study group and that he won’t make it. 

"So what’s up?" Louis asks. 

"I was thinking we should ask Niall to move in with us." 

Liam furrows his brow. “And sleep where?” he asks. 

"Zayn’s room." 

Louis shrugs, “Zayn does spend every night with you.” 

Liam looks to Louis. “That is true. Is Zayn willing to give up the room?” 

"Of course he is," Louis laughs. "if you could bump uglies with Harry every night, wouldn’t you?" 

"Its a good thing he’s not here to hear you say that," Harry says, shaking his head. "But Zayn wouldn’t mind giving Niall his room and I think Niall really needs new roommates." 

Louis nods. “He spends all his time here anyway.” 

The boys all nod, in agreement. 

They tell Niall about the offer a few days later. 

"Take Zayn’s room?" he asks. "But what about Zayn?" 

Zayn laughs. “I’ll share with Harry, no big deal.” 

Harry, next to him, smiles. 

"Wow, then of course I want to move in. Thank you guys so much," Niall smiles. 

The roommates smile at him before looking to one another. Zayn reaches for Harry’s hand.


End file.
